


Sunshine Glow

by Flicker_Dragon



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Chaelisa - Freeform, F/F, One Shot, i love these two dorks, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flicker_Dragon/pseuds/Flicker_Dragon
Summary: One of the confusing quirks of Lalisa Manoban was that she had a strange habit of somehow ending up in Rosé's bed, and almost every time Rosé had no clue how it happened.OrCuddling and watching the sunrise is an amazing perk to Lisa stealing the blankets.





	Sunshine Glow

One of the confusing quirks of Lalisa Manoban was that she had a strange habit of somehow ending up in Rosé's bed, and almost every time Rosé had no clue how it happened. They would be hanging out, staying at a hotel or having a sleepover and yet somehow Rosé would wake up to a snoring girl curled up against her.

That’s why when Rosé woke up at 4:50am with the shocking revelation that she couldn’t breathe, she was only mildly surprised to find that the culprit was none other than Lalisa herself. The younger girl had somehow managed to position herself so that she was lying sprawled vertically over Rosé's stomach, her arms and face tediously hanging off the end of the bed, as if she was trying to dive off it, snoozing gently.

“Ah!- Lisa!” Chaeyoung gasped, desperate for air, giving the cause of the problem a small shove which sent it sliding off the bed. That was how Lisa was rudely awoken at 4:51am in the morning.

“Ow!” Lisa whined groggily from her crumpled position on the floor, her big brown eyes staring up at Rosé's accusingly. “You’re so mean.”

Rose scoffed indignantly, but despite the situation she couldn’t help the bemused smile that tugged at the corner of her mouth. “I’m mean? You're the one who was squashing me to death.”

Lisa pouted, then out of nowhere made a wild grab for the sheets. “I can’t help it! It was cold!”

Chaeyoung yelped as the warm sheets were suddenly snatched away from her, and her skin was exposed the elements. Lisa grinned cheekily up at her from the floor, blonde hair messy and sticking up at odd angles, her long arms clutching the duvet to her like it was the most precious thing in the world. Rosé bit her lip at the sight, her stomach suddenly warm for some unfathomable reason, but then her bare feet brushed against the cold metal bed post of the hotel bed, as she was reminded of how chilly she was.

“Oi, give them back,” Rosé laughed, launching herself at Lisa on an urgent mission to reclaim warmth. There was a struggle on the floor where Chaeyoung was on top of Lisa and they were locked in a tangle of limbs and sheets before seconds later Rosé emerged victorious and giggling and leaped back onto her bed. Lisa giggled, readying herself for a revenge attack when there was a loud bang on the wall and they heard Jisoo's muffled voice chastising them.

“You two, keep it down, Jennie and I are trying to sleep!”

There was a beat where Rosé and Lisa just looked at each other, mouths slightly open, before they both burst out laughing in fits of silent embarrassed giggles.

“You idiot,” Rosé spluttered when they were done, the happiness stine shining on her face, eyes twinkling with mirth. She held out her arms and Lisa gladly crawled into them, until presently they overbalanced and toppled over each other, landing in a heap quietly on the bed. They lay there in the moment for goodness knows how long, pressed into each other, just silently enjoying each other’s warmth and company and listening to the gentle rise and fall of each others steady.

Presently something caught Chaeyoung's eye and she sat up, quietly letting out a small intake of breath.

“Lisa, look.”

Lisa followed suit and she gasped too. Beyond them a golden glimmer of light had appeared, capturing the horizon with a beautiful glow. It gradually grew, the soft pastel pink and gentle orange illuminating view of the city around them. Lisa put her head on Chaeyoung's shoulder.

Chaeyoung's gaze fell on Lisa. The younger girl was so close, her lips so plush, she smelled faintly like orange shampoo... Lisa's eyes met Rosés, big and inquisitive and held her gaze. Rosé knew that she had been staring for too long but she couldn't help it because, fuck, this girl was beautiful. A ray of sunlight illuminated her face in a delicate golden glow, and Rosé forgot to breathe or even think.

Chaeyoung didn’t really know how it happened, whether it was her or Lisa who initiated it, but suddenly Lisa's lips were on hers, soft and gentle and unlike anything Rosé had ever experienced before: oh so enticing. Their lips moved together, delicately moulded, and Lisa tangled her fingers into Chaeyoung's hair.

Eventually they pulled apart, their breathing heavy, noses touching, breath mingling in cold early morning air, looking at each other, connected.

They hugged, melting into each others embrace like their bodies were designed perfectly to be there, and when they did part, Rosé slipped her hand quietly into Lisa's, Lisa put her hand around her waist and they watched the sunrise together.

After that Rosé never did need to wonder how Lisa ended up in her bed. 

 


End file.
